


Looking Forward to the Weekend

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, Rainbow Haired Erik 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School's started back up, and Erik's having a hard time adjusting to not seeing Charles every moment of every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Forward to the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Again, part of the College AU 'verse where Erik has rainbow hair and yeah. I will eventually write their entire story. For now, I'm churning out drabbles and ficlets and trying to cobble together some other fics. Anyhow, enjoy!

“Mmm…Charles?” 

“Shh. Sorry, love. Just wanted to let you know I was off to class. I’ll be back later on, all right? Goodbye.” 

“‘Kay.” 

Erik was barely aware of the soft kiss pressed to his lips before he was back out, sound asleep for the next hour and a half, until his alarm blared at him to get up. 

~~~

Their morning routine continued like that, Charles leaving earlier than Erik and waking him up for a brief good morning kiss. Their lunch breaks didn’t line up at all (and really, how had that panned out? Erik had sworn they’d worked it out otherwise, but their schedules proved him wrong), and Erik’s classes ended later than Charles’s. By the time they both got back to the dorm, Charles was already nose-deep in his textbook, determined to get a head start on his coursework. Erik would usually tease him a little about it before settling down to play Mario Kart or Legend of Zelda until Charles declared it time for dinner, and promptly started cooking something. 

After dinner was usually when Erik would settle down to do his homework, with Charles pressed up against him, quietly reading his books of poetry. By the time Erik was done with homework, they were both exhausted, and barely had the energy to move into bed, let alone attempt to have sex. 

By Thursday, Erik was antsy and cranky. It wasn’t just the sex he missed; he missed lying in bed for an hour after waking up and simply holding Charles close. He missed getting more than five minutes to talk to Charles, missed eating all of his meals with Charles, missed sharing the shower. Sure, he got to see Charles every day, and go to bed with him every night. 

But none of that stopped Erik from being a pouty, cranky mess over his time with his boyfriend being cut in half. 

When Saturday rolled around, he woke up later than usual, and was sorely disappointed to find himself alone in bed. Just as he was sitting up to look around him, he caught whiff of something cooking in the kitchen area attached to his room. 

“Charles?” he called out, voice raspy and sleep-rough.

Surprisingly, Charles heard him and stepped into the dorm room with a plate of sausage, hash browns, and pancakes, and a mug of coffee. He was still in his pajamas, and was wearing one of Erik’s t-shirts. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” he teased, setting the plate and mug down on the nightstand beside the bed before sitting down beside Erik, leaning in for a chaste kiss. 

“Why’re you…it’s past noon, Charles.” 

“Mmm, so it is.” 

“And you made breakfast.” 

“I did.” 

“And you’re still in pajamas.” 

“I am.” 

“I love you.” 

Charles laughed, leaning over for another kiss. 

“And I love you. Now come on and eat. I didn’t make that for you to stare at.” 

Grinning, Erik took the plate and scooted over so Charles could join him in bed. Charles happily obliged, pulling the covers back over himself and grabbing his book before leaning back against the pillows and reading while Erik wolfed down his food and swallowed his coffee in no time flat. 

When he was done, he set the dishes aside and tugged the book of poetry out of Charles’s hands, shutting it and setting it on the ground beside the bed. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, leaning in for another kiss, this one a little more involved. 

“Mhm. Just felt bad about our schedules not lining up so well this semester. I know you were missing me. I missed you too. Thought I’d do something special for you today, since neither of us have anything planned.”

Erik smiled, warm and unrepentantly fond. He kissed Charles’s forehead before draping an arm around his waist. 

“You are the best boyfriend I have ever had.” 

“You just like me because I feed you.” 

“That too.” Erik shifted and laid back down, tugging on Charles’s wrist. “Now come down here and cuddle with me. I’ve missed this.” 

Charles went willingly, sprawling halfway on top of Erik, arm draped over his waist and face tucked against his neck. Erik curled an arm around his shoulders, the other going to rest at Charles’s elbow, holding him close as they both dozed off. 

They spent the rest of the day alternating between cuddling in bed, taking a shower together, calling Edie to check in after their first week of classes, and watching bad movies on cable. Sunday was spent in much of the same manner. 

When Monday rolled around, Erik found he didn’t mind the separation so much, if those were the kind of weekends he had to look forward to.


End file.
